Kapuyt Gamer
by FifiCici
Summary: When I was thrown into the world of Remnant, I had a crazy life. Read to find out about my adventures!
1. Prologue

**Hi! I will be doing something different for today.**

 **Now, I have read two different Gamer stories, Gaming for Glory and The Verdant Gamer, both of which are great stories. So I decided to create one of my own.**

 **Without further ado, lets get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Kapuyt Gamer**

Prologue

I woke up in a dark room with a speaker and a black screen in front of me.

 **[Hello, Azure Kapuyt. You have awakened the power of "The Gamer", based on the comic of the same name.]** a female voice said. Text flashed in front of me, on the screen.

 **[Would you like a tutorial?]** I shook my head no. Besides, I read the comic. I know what I'm doing.

 **[If that is the case, you will be transported to another world, as our home server is down. Good luck!]**

A door opened behind me, with white light behind it.

I took a deep breath and stepped through.


	2. Remnant of the World

**Guys, sorry. I had school to deal with a little while after. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Also, from now on, I will post Azure's profile and stats at the end of every chapter...if I remember to.**

* * *

 **Kapuyt Gamer**

 **Chapter 1: Remnant of the World**

I open my eyes. I am sitting in a tree. In front of me is a red forest with leaves falling. I have a hunch as to where I am...

Every tree is the same: a large trunk, at least 24 branches, and red leaves.

 **[Due to your acute observational skills, you have been granted the skill _Observe_ , and gained an INT point.]**

*sigh* That is annoying. _Menu, please_. I think. It opens for me.

 **[Stats]**

 **[Options]**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Profile]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Quests]**

 **[BETA - Help API]**

Hm? The help API was interesting. I'll find out about that later. _Stats_.

 **[Stats - Azure Kapuyt]**

 **[STR - 5]**

 **[VIT - 5]**

 **[DEX - 5]**

 **[INT - 5]**

 **[WIS - 5]**

 **[CHA - 5]**

 **[LUK - 5]**

 **[Free points - 0]**

Oof...I'll have to improve those stats later.

Oh well. _Profile_.

 **[Azure Kapuyt]**

 **[Age 17]**

 **[Race - Caucasian Human]**

 **[Gender - Male]**

 **[Family: Cyan Kapuyt - younger sister, Navy Kapuyt - elder brother, Rouge Kapuyt neé Red - mother, Teal Kapuyt - father]**

 **[Title - N/A]**

 **[LV 1 EXP 0/25]**

 **[HP - 50/50]**

 **[HPR 1/min]**

 **[AP - Locked]**

 **[APR - Locked]**

 **[MP - 20/20]**

 **[MPR 1/min]**

 **[SP - 97/100]**

 **[Money 0 ?]**

Well, the bio was correct. I also saw that it had a picture of me.

I have pale skin, cerulean hair, and stunning blue eyes that seemed to glow.

However, AP and APR strengthen my thoughts of where I am...

Huh. _Skills_.

 **[Gamer's Mind LV 1(MAX) - Makes the person feel as if they were playing a game. They cannot get mental effects other than this, and should the person get angry, fearful, or worried, this skill will calm them somewhat.]**

 **[Gamer's Body LV 1(MAX) - Damage does not cause wounds, and instead depletes HP. The player will feel exhausted if SP is at 0.]**

 **[Observe LV 1 - Gives a description of an object. Amount of detail depends on the level.]**

And just because I am curious, _Inventory_.

 **[Items: Brass Knife, iPhone]**

 **[Equipped: Plain Shirt, Plain Shorts, Running Shoes]**

 _Observe Brass_ _Knife_.

 **[Brass Knife - Weapon Class 1]**

 **[You have been gifted this by the game.]**

 **[Deals anywhere between 6 and 10 HP of damage when swung. Class 1 weapon - a simple one-part weapon with no shifting mechanics.]**

 **[Equip? Y/N]**

I press Y and find a small knife in my hand.

And promptly find a Beowolf in front of me.

 _A Beowolf._ Well, this proves I'm in the RWBYverse...

 _Observe._

 **[Beowolf - 40 HP]**

I jump on to it and stab my knife into it, dealing 13 HP. It roars in pain. I jump off of him, and cut its leg, dealing 16 HP. I run to its face and slice it, finishing it off.

 **[Rewards: Beowolf Fur x 5, 20 Lien, Common HP Potion]**

 **[New Quest: A New World]**

 **[You find yourself in a familiar world. You know where everything is, so go start your journey!]**

 **[ - Find Vale]**

 **[ - Use Skill Books x 5]**

 **[ - Create a Weapon of at least Class 3]**

 **[Bonus - ?]**

 **[Bonus - ?]**

 **[Rewards - +200 XP, +Crafting Skill, +Greater HP Potion x 5,** **+Greater AP Potion x 5,** **+Greater MP Potion x 5]**

 **[New Skill: Knife Proficiency LV 1 - The higher the level of this skill, the more efficiently you can use a knife. Train to level up!]**

 **[You are now LV 2!]**

 **[You earned 3 skill points!]**

...Ooh! Nice rewards. Well, I guess I better get to Vale. I start jogging in a random direction.

* * *

 **So there you have it: The first official chapter of Kapuyt Gamer. I'm not sticking to any sort of schedule, so don't expect that.**

* * *

 **[Azure Kapuyt]**

 **[Age - 17]**

 **[Race - Caucasian Human]**

 **[Gender - Male]**

 **[Family: Cyan Kapuyt - younger sister, Navy Kapuyt - elder brother, Rouge Kapuyt neé Red - mother, Teal Kapuyt - father]**

 **[Title - N/A]**

 **[LV 2 EXP 12/50]**

 **[HP - 50/50]**

 **[HPR - 1/min]**

 **[AP - Locked]**

 **[APR - Locked]**

 **[MP - 20/20]**

 **[MPR - 1/min]**

 **[SP - 85/100]**

 **[Money - 20 Lien]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[STR - 5]**

 **[VIT - 5]**

 **[DEX - 5]**

 **[INT - 6]**

 **[WIS - 5]**

 **[CHA - 5]**

 **[LUK - 5]**

 **[Free points - 3]**


	3. Preparation

**So hello again! This chapter I will be preparing Azure…and having him meet [SPOILERS]. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kapuyt Gamer**

 **Chapter 2: Preparation**

 **Day 1**

 **[Due to your extended period of exercise, you have gained a VIT point.]**

 **[A New World - Find Vale - Task Completed]**

I finally reach Vale after jogging for about an hour. I think I will take a moment to rest first. I sit down onto a bench for a while.

 **[SP restored to 120/120]**

120? Why did it go up? Maybe it increased when I had gone up a level...

Whatever. I walk down the street, looking for a bookstore. I find one: Tukson's Book Trade. I am about to walk in when the door opens and hits me in the face.

I see Blake Belladonna, and over her head, I see this:

 **[Blake Belladonna - Level 19]**

 **[Silent Ninja]**

"Sorry," she says. "*sigh* It's fine," I mumble back.

I go in and find books that seem useful. The Art of Mana Manipulation, A Crash Course on Aura, Common Combat Techniques for the Starting Huntsman, Dust for Dummies, and A Guide on the Multiverse.

I walk up to the counter and pay 20 Lien for my books. Then a screen comes up.

 **[Would you like to use your Skill Books? Y/N]**

I press yes, and the books fragment into glowing energy and go into me.

 **[Skills Learned:]**

 **[Mana Manipulation LV 1 - You can now turn spirit energy into a tangible form, separating Mana from your spirit temporarily.]**

 **[Aura LV 1 - MAX - You have unlocked an Aura, giving you 100 AP. Get more by training!]**

 **[Knife Proficiency has evolved into Blade Proficiency LV 10** **\- The higher the level of this skill, the more efficiently you can use a blade. Train to level up!** **]**

 **[Ranged Weapon Proficiency LV 10** **\- The higher the level of this skill, the more efficiently you can use a ranged weapon. Train to level up!** **]**

 **[Staff Proficiency LV 10** **\- The higher the level of this skill, the more efficiently you can use a staff. Train to level up!** **]**

 **[Magic Proficiency LV 10** **\- The higher the level of this skill, the more efficiently you can cast magic and use mana and aura efficiently. Train to level up!** **]**

 **[Dust Proficiency LV 10 - MAX** **\- You can use Dust safely and efficiently. Use this skill well!** **]**

 **[Instant Dungeons LV 1 - MAX - You can create, enter and exit an Instant Dungeon on will.]**

 **[A New World -** **Use Skill Books x 5** **\- Task Completed]**

 **[You are now LV 5!]**

Tuskon looks at me oddly but then shrugs it off. I leave his store.

I look around and see a public forge that is free for a 5-hour session today. Perfect. I run in and book a session. I start creating a weapon to use.

-5 hours later-

I have a gold staff with a slot for a dust crystal on one end and a crystal ball on the other. I press a button and it shifts into a gold iaito sword with a blue guard and a silver hilt.

Finally, I press another button and it shifts into a golden automatic shotgun with a blue trigger modded with much longer range than normal.

I also created a golden medallion with my emblem: a square is cut in half diagonally. One side is yellow, and the other is purple. Then, 4 triangles extend from the sides, being red, orange, green, and blue.

I shift it back to staff mode. I have an idea...

I pull out some mana and push it into the crystal ball and the medallion. They glow a very bright blue and my aura is activated before the glow dies down.

 **[You have created a Class 4 weapon! What would you like to call it?]**

Everlasting Light.

 **[You have finished forging Everlasting Light! Would you like to equip it? Y/N]**

I press yes.

 **[You have created a Magic Medallion!** **Would you like to equip it? Y/N** **]**

Again, I press yes.

 **[A New World -** **Create a Weapon of at least Class 3** **\- Task Completed]**

 **[A New World Completed]**

 **[You find yourself in a familiar world. You know where everything is, so go start your journey!]**

 **[ - Find Vale]**

 **[ - Use Skill Books x 5]**

 **[ - Create a Weapon of at least Class 3]**

 **[Bonus - Create a weapon that interacts with your mana]**

 **[Bonus - Talk to someone]**

 **[Rewards - +200 XP, +Crafting Skill, +Greater HP Potion x 5,** **+Greater AP Potion x 5,** **+Greater MP Potion x 5, +2000 Lien, +Common Spell Cards x 10, +Semblance, +CHA x 2]**

 **[You are now LV 5!]**

Oh...I almost forgot. Stats.

 **[Stats]**

 **[STR - 5]**

 **[VIT - 6]**

 **[DEX - 5]**

 **[INT - 6]**

 **[WIS - 5]**

 **[CHA - 7]**

 **[LUK - 5]**

 **[Free points - 12]**

I put 6 points into INT and 6 into WIS. I feel the effects already.

I go to a hotel and book a room for 2 weeks. I'm too tired to do anything right now.

* * *

 ***camera turns on and shows Fifi* So hi. My new camera works! Yay. I don't have much to say so goodbye. *Fifi leaves room***

* * *

 **[Azure Kapuyt]**

 **[Age - 17]**

 **[Race - Caucasian Human]**

 **[Gender - Male]**

 **[Family: Cyan Kapuyt - younger sister, Navy Kapuyt - elder brother, Rouge Kapuyt neé Red - mother, Teal Kapuyt - father]**

 **[Title - N/A]**

 **[LV 5 EXP 15/100]**

 **[HP - 200/200]**

 **[HPR - 5/min]**

 **[AP - 100/100]**

 **[APR - 1/min]**

 **[MP - 200/200]**

 **[MPR - 5/min]**

 **[SP - 54/240]**

 **[Money - 2000 Lien]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[STR - 5]**

 **[VIT - 6]**

 **[DEX - 5]**

 **[INT - 12]**

 **[WIS - 11]**

 **[CHA - 7]**

 **[LUK - 5]**

 **[Free points - 0]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Items: Brass Knife, iPhone, Lesser HP Potion, Greater HP Potion x 5,** **Greater AP Potion x 5,** **Greater MP Potion x 5,** **Common Spell Cards x 10** **]**

 **[Equipped: Plain Shirt, Plain Shorts, Running Shoes, Everlasting Light, Magic Medallion]**


	4. Magic of Mana

**Kapuyt Gamer**

 **Chapter 3: Magic of Mana**

 **Day 3**

*huff* *huff*

 **[You are now LV 9!]**

I'm at the gym – specifically the combat section. I wonder…

 _Skills._

 **[Skills]**

 **[Mana Manipulation LV 5 - You can now turn spirit energy into a tangible form, separating Mana from your spirit temporarily.]**

 **[Aura LV 1 - MAX - You have unlocked an Aura, giving you 800 AP. Get more by training!]**

 **[Blade Proficiency LV 12 - The higher the level of this skill, the more efficiently you can use a blade. Train to level up!]**

 **[Ranged Weapon Proficiency LV 14 - The higher the level of this skill, the more efficiently you can use a ranged weapon. Train to level up!]**

 **[Staff Proficiency LV 21 - The higher the level of this skill, the more efficiently you can use a staff. Train to level up!]**

 **[Magic Proficiency LV 10 - The higher the level of this skill, the more efficiently you can cast magic and use mana and aura efficiently. Train to level up!]**

 **[Dust Proficiency LV 10 - MAX - You can use Dust safely and efficiently. Use this skill well!]**

 **[Instant Dungeons LV 1 - MAX - You can create, enter and exit an Instant Dungeon on will.]**

 **[Gamer's Mind LV 1 - MAX - Makes the person feel as if they were playing a game. They cannot get mental effects other than this, and should the person get angry, fearful, or worried, this skill will calm them somewhat.]**

 **[Gamer's Body LV 1 - MAX - Damage does not cause wounds, and instead depletes HP. The player will feel exhausted if SP is at 0.]**

 **[Observe LV 7 - Gives a description of an object. Amount of detail depends on the level.]**

Oh right. I should probably use my spell cards.

I leave the gym and go into an alley. From there I cast _Instant Dungeons…_ finally.

 **[Create new I.D.?]**

 **[I.D. slot 1]**

 **[I.D. slot 2]**

 **[I.D. slot 3]**

 **[ 1 Next]**

I press I.D. slot 1.

 **[ Type of I.D.?]**

 **[Blank]**

 **[Beowolf]**

I press Blank I.D.

 **[Transporting…]**

At that moment, I am surrounded by white.

* * *

Whoa… this is weird. I'm in a seemingly endless area with a black sky and grey floor.

I wonder… what if there was a blue sky and a grass floor?

Suddenly, the sky turns blue. Grass sprouts from the floor quicky. Hm…

Anyway. I have work to do.

I pull out my spell cards.

 **[Would you like to use Common Spell Card x 1?]**

 _Yes._

The red triangle on my medallion glows. As if by instinct, I raise my hand and a small fire ball appears. I can feel myself losing a bit of MP.

I throw out my hand. The ball of fire disappears into the sky.

 **[New Spell Learned - Fireball LV 1 ELEM Fire]**

* * *

 **Fifi: Hey guys! I'm back! And yeah, I know this is short, but I'm kind uninspired right now so sorry.**

 **Fifi: Oh...yeah. I might start a reading of this soon, so watch out for that!**

 **Kyogare: Here.**

 **Kyogare throws a blue orb**

 **Fifi: Oh, thanks! Ok guys, gotta go!**

* * *

 **[Azure Kapuyt]**

 **[Age - 17]**

 **[Race - Caucasian Human]**

 **[Gender - Male]**

 **[Family: Cyan Kapuyt - younger sister, Navy Kapuyt - elder brother, Rouge Kapuyt neé Red - mother, Teal Kapuyt - father]**

 **[Title - N/A]**

 **[LV 9 EXP 684/1250]**

 **[HP – 600/600]**

 **[HPR - 10/min]**

 **[AP - 800]**

 **[APR - 10/min]**

 **[MP - 880/900]**

 **[MPR - 5/min]**

 **[SP - 194/200]**

 **[Money - 45 Lien]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[STR -10]**

 **[VIT - 12]**

 **[DEX - 21]**

 **[INT - 23]**

 **[WIS - 18]**

 **[CHA - 10]**

 **[LUK - 7]**

 **[Free points - 19]**


End file.
